The invention relates to an arrangement for operating a windshield wiper in either a direct mode, wherein, in the event of a wetting event on the windshield, a wiping action is triggered directly, in an intermittent mode wherein, in the event of a corresponding wetting event, a sequence of wiping actions with a predeterminable interval time is triggered, or in a continuous mode, wherein wiping actions follow one another without a break, with the arrangement having a sensor device for detecting the degree of moisture on the windshield and for emitting a sensor signal, having an evaluation device receiving the sensor signal, which evaluation device is provided with a moisture-detecting stage, an interval time control and a control signal generating device, and having an actuation unit for the windshield wiper which can be actuated by the evaluation device to produce the wiping actions.
An arrangement of this type has been revealed as being known in DE 40 18 903 C2. In this known arrangement, the wiping operation is controlled on the basis of a sensor signal of a sensor device, which signal is evaluated by an evaluation device. An intermittent mode is provided wherein the intervals can be selected, on the one hand, as a function of wetting events including rain or another moisture coating on the windshield and as a function of preceding interval times and of the duration of triggered wiping actions. During this process, unfavorable, abrupt changes of the interval times may occur.